Difference Engine
The Gospel According to Mossy: Existing on the brink of reality the Difference Engine holds it all together, like a piece of old chewing gum. The Story thus Far. ---- Simply The Best Chat Room Evar!! Introduction Very good chatroom you must admit. All users there are great, especially LT and fish. You can go there and talk to anyone and they will have a fun time talking to you. Moderators, and stuff The New owner of the room is MossyStump, he's really great, but pretty new, so forgive him if he makes a mistake or two. We Wuv Mossy! The Most recent-est moderator of Difference Engine is JohannasGarden. Little is known about this moderator, except she has a Moose which tends to her Gardening and poetry needs. JohannasGarden is also scripted by a team of experts, and nothing she types is her own work. This week has been especially difficult since the particular writer normally writes for Rachel off Friends so it's all about hair and whining. The ex-owner of the room is named Genx, he's nice and forgiving, but don't anger him, as his vengeance is highly potent. The mods of the room: Genx , MossyStump(owner) and amberthejewl. Mossy is the most regular, and Amber the nicest. Genx is really shit teh ownage. Iron_Wofle used to reside here, but no-one knows where he went. The 2 most plausible theories are either kidnapped by ninjas, or he is currently the room owner of Ostelhoven, the creepy norwegian room. These theories can be easily checked, but no-one's taken the effort of looking... Players ---- Celebrities ---- Some local celebrities to be found in the Difference Engine include rpxx, Solsund, SkylaMaster, and Genx. Genx is teh awesomesauce.TWAT FAGGOTS!! GO FUCK YOURSELVES. The Coterie The Coterie is a group of regulars who are either adults or who can successfully pretend to be. An often heard question in the chat is "what's a coterie"? If you must ask, rather than either knowing or at minimum having the attention span necessary to use Google, then you are not in it. Members of the coterie include Storageheater, rpxx, JohannasGarden, khixan, Seiferf and others to be self nominated later. Beware, unworthy self nominators! Odd things will be said about you that you will not even recognize as mockery. Favorite activities of the Coterie include: * MST3K gaming: playing bad games that are not simply bad, but inspiringly, awesomely bad, and making fun of them in chat. Favorites include They Lose It, Parachute Retrospect, Knights of Rock, The Gunsmith, Sonic RPG eps 1, Topaz Conquest, Three Dancing Fairies, The Return, Sprint, Extreme Luge Canyon, Captain Marvel, but the all time Hall of Fame MST3K game is Rock Climbing School. * Trying for the n'th time to explain to some 15 year old why homophobia isn't cool * Talking about various adult activities including those that have to be described using words that the kids won't understand. Luckily many members of the Coterie have a lot of practice in this. 'Regulars' ---- There are also regular players: LTnutria, Storageheater, A_Wise_Fish, Glorai, mosh2841, Troz, Seiferf, GreenGiant, PlagueRattus, FriskoHardy, Tehmonkeyman, JohannasGarden and Bitx, MasterAno *''' Skeelful08''' Arrogant and uninformative, Skeelful08 is largely known for his role as the Yellow Power Ranger, which he played for around 13 years following the program's decline. Stinks of Lynx aftershave. Don't get between him and a pack of Extra Fusion (Orange-Pineapple-Banana flavour). Just Don't. Often compared to Vegeta, out of Dragonball Z. *PlagueRattus A.K.A. Wookey Hole's Dusky Queen Of Soul. Comes free with a digital-quality minidish, and is subject to frequent oscillations. *FriskoHardy FriskoHardy generates such a wall of obscenity that Kongregate.com began censoring every third word typed, purely in self defence. When the name starts to show up as Fris****Hardy, you can be sure that the Mods aren't far away. *Tehmonkeyman Apparently had some sort of misadventure involving a milk float. Little is known of this but it was probably just a fleshwound. *Khixan A fan of Loops Of Zen. Disgusting. *LTnutria Some crazy person talking about her "special place" also known as her "Can" *JohannasGarden A nice, simple person, assessed with Cheese, butter and Spots, Yes, I know, very Disgusting. *a_wise_fish Will offer you chocolate and then try to hug you, although it's not actually chocolate. Yeah, it's that.. It's best to attempt an 'air hug' and keep an eye on where his hands are. Avoid eye contact, and be aware of where the exits are at all times. Be wary of his strange necrophilia. *Seiferf Can often be found almost completely submerged by the foliage of his enormous, garish corsage, which he insists on wearing to commemorate his Scottish/Icelandic heritage. Tells astonishingly bad jokes and can't recall the name of a single girl in existence. In med school. Befriend him for free drugs *Bitx A new time regular in DE who likes Pancakes. Why, we don't know. *MasterAno A funny old chap,who talks about nothing but himself, he is very selfish indeed. *greengiant A part-time crazy person, who likes to talk about Peanut butter and marmalade. Noteworthy Idiots ---- Some noteworthy idiots include the twat of many accounts, maeda (aka jackskelton43), zerotohero, Safe1, skeelful08, and zachjohnson, among others. Freaks. Traitors ---- Traitors thus far include SilverSonic105 for just being alive. Nobodies ---- At one point or another, DTKSilhouette joined the ranks of DE, but no one knows where he is now, or cares for that matter. The Difference Engine War of 2009 ---- The Difference Engine has had one notable war in it's history. The Difference Engine War of 2009 (commonly abbreviated to "DEW09"). This war was started when Archduke Ferdinand The Mossilites (Followers of MossyStump) declared war on the Genxians (I'll give you three guesses). The Mossilites were fighting for harder punishments than Banning. The Genxians were fighting for longer bans. The Trozjans( Troz's Homeboys) were a third party who wanted to remain neutral, but were somehow dragged into the war. After all the fighting was over, the Mossilites claimed to have won the war, this is not known to be fact, as not much is known about the war as all documented information on it was destroyed (By the Mossilites). All that is left, is the legend. The Trozjans recently opened a small café in main street difference engine during the midsts of the war, this may be the reason why the Trozjans were dragged into the war, as there coffee was the main source of energy for all parties during the time that the battles raged. "Why Choose The Difference Engine?" ---- Rarely someone asks "Why should I stay in this room?", for two reasons. 1. We are a great room filled with great people with great mods that we usually have one (at least!) online for. 2. People who generally ask that question usually can't even spell that much correctly. 3. Its just Pro 4. Mossy's logic to add a number 3. to skeel's already defined two reasons. Silly Mossy! The Can Tuna (also known as LTnutria) lives in a platinum can with padded walls (she like those) The can weighs about 144,443,850 tons, so it obviously can't be moved, the only way to open it is if you have the key which she has as she is in the can (skeelful08: Can I has Can?). The can is indestructible and has lasers and knifes for defenses against magnets. It also has 2 cranes for picking up thing and people. Some of the Peeps of the Difference Engine that have the key the the Light Tuna Can are the following: Hyperbutterfly, Genx, brynb, glorai, SilverSonic105, and a_wise_fish!! Though he has tried, skeel has never gotten in, resulting in many painful deaths. Unfortunately, all we have is a hologram. | O--LTCK | --Skeelful 22:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) --MossyStump 16:19, 18 March 2009 (UCT) --Skeelful 21:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) are hay lol